Leaves in the wind,
by firestorm100
Summary: thoughts in my mind, half finished stories, poems & rhymes, take a glance, take a look, make up your own mind, if it's bad or good.
1. will you remember him

Will you remember him, when you call out his name?

Will you remember him, at the end of the day?

Bound by his own, in chains, in honour

The freedom to choose, yet his choice already know

Will you remember him, as he stand at death's door?

Will you remember him, when he comes no more?

this is somthing i though about for Ranma


	2. wishes

Wishes

Akane(hitting ranma in the dojo): I wish you and your chaos never existed.

Xain Pu(on her bike): shampoo wish Arin do right thing.

Ukou (cooking in her restrunt): argg I wish ranchan was sorry for what he did.

Nokona(at tendo's polishing the saaotme kanta):I wish my son vauled his fiancé more than his honnor

Gerina(drunk at shongo board): o why am I cursed to have such a dishonnorable son. I wish he would show his fiancé he cared.

Kon Lun(planning in her restrunt): I wish son-in-law would come to his senses and see he has no choice in this matter.

Ryoga (lost in nemia somewhere near the tendo dojo): ranma this is all your fault! I wish you were worse than dead.

Happiano(hobbling away from a beating from woman): that boy has stoped my fun for the last time. Oh I wish he knew the pain he caused others.

Setsuna(waiting with scouts at their meeting): I wish that it didn't have to be this way.

Nibiki(working out finaces in her room): I wish ranma did not cause damage to the house.

Kasmni(doing the landery): I wish Ranma would stop akane getting angery.

Tofu(returning his failed trup to cure his tangleing mood around kasmni):I wish there was some way that ranma could help me prepose to kasnmi.


	3. Veela Harry Female outline

Harry is hit by a blood removing curse after the first task and his treatment has some unusual consequences

Story starts after first half but before or after party

Pairings-HP/HG/LL and NL/FD

Characters by distance themselves from RW (rumour monger, jealous, rude, insulting, influenced by Veela arua)

HP and HG make friends with LL and NP before 1st task

HP a saves FB a from group of Durmstrang Boys upset at their champions loss

FD sees HP's hero/people saving thing site, reforms former view of HP

HP hit with life endangering, blood removing curse

HG Leads FD carrying HP the hospital wing, fast

LL arrives at the hospital wing before them (presumes HP in trouble)

M P locks down hospital wing

HP requires a media blood transfusion, allergic to dragon blood used in the blood replenishing potion * why you think he's in the hospital so much

FD volunteer is saying if she knows the life of debts, HG follows saying the same thing, LL also volunteers stating that FD and HG would dine without a third donor and he owes her nothing for his debt is already repaid. (unknown why this is)

FD mentions the pain and suffering HP is in

HG "oh why does he have to suffer so much?"

LL "because he's Harry Potter"

Blood transfusion cause HP to turn into a girl with long the red hair and Veela properties and a very strong a Veela aura (when not dampened) (malnutrition and noticed due to shorter height i.e. LL size.) (light abuse i.e. bruises with rare broken bone) (still needs glasses)

Changes take eight days to complete, MP uses opportunity to do 84 beat scaring them picks up the abuse (promises of the hex AD severely) before HP's new vella magic removes the damage. The basilisk, anaconda, and the resurrection scar take longer. Bolt scar takes longest (expels TR's soul slowly) both aids to near unnoticed after a week

FD HG and LL take a day to recover, physically if not magically drained from the long transfer. HP wakes after three days

Most male students in school above the fourth year (including RW) can't shake aura effects. Not affected are VC (trained against due to team mascot), CD (and genuine attraction to CC (why she's a mess in OotP) and a nice guy), FW and GW (but often act otherwise, it declaring grossly are exaggerated declarations of love (unknown in some cases it has been genuinely offered)), NL (naturally reserved, great uncle Crocker pass by trained him in Occlumency and a nice guy, attracted naturally two FD), a tangle of guys who are either in or have been in a serious relationship (nasty lot i.e. DM gang last after girls' too much and are effected (PureBlood showcase wives))

Most married adults are not effective save PureBlood supremacists (who are), PW slightly effected (causing him to go back to PC), CF heavily affected, BCS not affected, no Hogwarts staff member affected (AD experience, FF part goblin, RH part giant, Binns ghost (do you think he'd noticed anything), SS known (and lost) true/beat love for LE/P (.s/remembers more of her traits in HP, not so hard on HP in the general/potions)

BCJ succumbs to aura due to damage shields and Pureblood supremacist mind set. Trys to assault HP towards the end of DatDA. Ends up stunned, restrained am bound. HP refuses to wake him without another teacher present. MG, FF, PS and SS arrived just as Polyjuice wears off (had not taken for the entire two hour lesson (a double)) SB calls her aunt before AD can arrive

AB arise with a large auror force (on standby) including NT, KS and Dawlish. CF and LM crash party that are put out of commission by aura. (Dawlish and bigamist aurors are too) AB states her public disapproval os this (though she lets HP know she's secretly pleased that CF's incompetence is neutralised) AD arrives as she starts questioning (can't do anything but watch) (note: old and absent minded with too much on his plate) CF allows for questioning in his heavies allowing AB to question both BCJ and LM under vertaserum and quickly organise the sensible aurors to apprehend other marks DE's and known other supporters them prepares a special squad or top trusted aurors and unspeakables (the good sort) to capture PP and contained TR in a manner to prevent escape. (and persuade AD just because HP is prophesied to kill DR doesn't mean we can't lock him up)

AB knows SS's side and reasons in the war (knows of SS's connection to LE) due to a discreet informal interview shortly after TR's first downfall (SS volunteered freely accepted to it with vertaserum and a magical oath) to ensure that he was both a spy for the light and what AD is up to


	4. Veela Harry Female

Fem Veela harry potter

Harry each and there mine he walked around the lake.

Ron had sprinted ahead after shouting over his shoulder about a party in the great poor man Rome. Harry was a little miffed and those young boys bit he had reason to believe the origin of the worst rumours had been the his former redhead friend. The

One good thing had come out of this and fireworks school ND and insulted, people no longer actively sought out his presence. Am only fencing his desire had shown him a little moan that leading them just off the library, given Harry's normal attitude towards his vain coupled with the schools cover reaction towards him, led to the pair are spending most of their free time in their the rooms other inhabitants, a blonde third year Ravenclaw, Luna Lovegood and surprisingly Neville.

Paul Neville, with more monopolizing Harry Stein and Seamus and Dean growing up together, Neville was left the odd man out of nothing else to do and he had ended up spending a lot of his time in the library where Malfoy cursed in June 1 year whenever he could not be in the greenhouses. At Harry promise to himself to spend more time with Neville especially as compensation for the sharp boys were not just limited to Quidditch and Ron would not polite subject outwards. Harry enjoy Quidditch, but his real love and the sport was the flying not the game itself.


	5. Vikings are friendly

a HTTYD self insert

Vikings a friendly.

Now I know what you're thinking. Vikings! Begin vicious warriors! Cold blooded heartless killers who murder, rape and pillage! Friendly!

While it's true most brackets in fact almost all close brackets are large, and few fights in the annual tournament ended with out bloodshed open brackets the that small the fact that they fight that would fight the first blood close brackets and of course any Viking would sooner jump off a cliff and an ideal world war you are. At the cold-blooded, heartless! They may be a bit (Ok very.) graph and they have trouble showing their soft site and brackets as my father can attest to close brackets that no child or stranger and added to a degree of caution hate there are some tried out the of the give us but Vikings are undeserved named close brackets will be turned away or met with hostility, stay the enemy raiding parties of in brackets it helps Romans? Close brackets no problem child like me can notes passed into of resigned exasperation where a lot of blacksmiths for the 17th lying open brackets I didn't mean to other way close brackets.

No Viking of the Hairy Hooligan would murder a other and the last case of rape and was over 300 years ago when the tribe was run by my ancestor Hamish the second. It is said that Hamish was so angry at the offender or by the time he was finished, the man begged for deaf. The punishment was so horrific that even today none would dare do this for fear the chief (my father) call forth Hamish's wrath. Even at my cousin, Snotlout, the most assertive of our age group, religiously believes this despite his attempts to Woo the fairer sex at will be the first to call out someone that even thinking about it. It's the one thing that we both steadfastly believe, that it is a had the as the duty to ensure that none break this sacred role.

Anyway, I'm getting lost track of where was it, O yes.

This is work. It lies 15 miles north of hopelessness and 10° below freezing to death. (my places, we're on good terms with the tribes there.) It lies on the meridian of misery. In one word, study. Is being here for seven generations but every building a new. We have this link hunting and charming view of the sun sets. (but I'd wrap up warmly.) The only problem, are the pests. you see most places have mice or mosquitos we have ... dragons! (I know, it was a shock it was a shock to me as well I'd never really given much thought how it nor magical dragon would work. Unfortunately, Vikings are not scientists. They can tell you what it danced all one. I but not the her and I didn't take biology at university. And it engineering which is much more useful call them at of the lifestyle universe I'm in. At least that's what I believe.)

Most people would leave. Not us. We're Vikings. We have a stubborn as the issues. Open brackets my dad, chief among them close brackets.

My name is Hiccup. A great name I know had still not the worst (don't tell Snotlout but his parents wanted to name him Buttface. thankfully, my mother persuaded him otherwise. Berk is probably the most original name we thought up as nor can tell you what it means ). The generally believed that a fierce name will frighten away trolls. What are charming bite and mean there wouldn't do that.

Anyway we're in the middle of one of the regular night-time raids. No one knows why I put the number rates have increased drastically in the last few years. Where as they used to attack wants every other seasons now not week goes by without the least one of the tribes in the area being attacked. (our's chief among them ). As it stands the oldest building in Berg is only three years old and that just because the winter 40 dragons to hibernate early that year.

Adults miss things, which is why the have yet to notice that they never attacked children. Biting with an axe yes. small children no. Which is old and most adults believe them to be devils in flesh.

The only reason I know this is that I found this legs younger sister, Minnow, sneaking around during the raid to see the dragon's. A banks for the door but was not in the blacksmith's that night (what are the caused him to help deal with a pair of monstrous night there's), it was a simple matter for me the nipple cross the empty square for both sides were fighting on the other side of the village and thus persuade to accompany me to say to forge on the condition that I not tell her parents about her being out.

Of course having just settled the distraught girl, I would turned to stare straight into the face of it did not back looked just a surprise as it did. I heard a muffled squeak from Minnow as she cowered behind me o( thanks Odin she smaller than her brother and as I hate the pitch to be the only smart one in his family, despite his impressive bulk). I'm quite sure she was on the verge of fainting when the dragon's are the head snaked over to join its twin. The to be honest I was not much better off, the only reason one knees had not yet hated was that it would give the creature a clear shot at the girl. I held no delusions though. Winner will be lucky to get out of this alive and even then she'd have previously horrible burns marking her body. I may not be very brave, strong or large, but if my standing here would shield heard from the worst than I would do so despite my fears and regrets.

Still that's hardly a comforting though, even if you've gone through death once before and not living until my teens is hardly a satisfactory for a second go at life. Thank whatever fate or gods that look over this world I did not need to make that decision that night why wouldn't be here. After an eternity of staring (probably only 5 seconds) the left head opened its mouth only for the right to hit it and shake its own head. The dragon lumbered off leaving me to usher me know as fast as possible back into the forge without breaking down into hysterical sobs myself.

There are many herbs that grow on the island but experimenting with the hethers around the island led to the discovery of a herbal tea that though odd tasting, works like a dream to soothe and calm the nerves open brackets for which the rest of the village was thankful. Not that he that I stopped testing my concoctions on them with less than pleasant tastes and effects. Notable among these would form think, coughing, rashes or one case of flatulence. Felt the herald are there was quite pleased with one recipe open brackets a sweet syrup like drink that caused acute diarrhea 20 minutes after drinking close brackets which helped her treat the number of stomach problems in the village. I just wish he hadn't force me to drink ½ a gallon of the stuff for experimenting with unknown substances on others before making the swear not to dabble in medicine again. I hadn't planned to anyway, my stomach is not been the same since.

Of course that only freed up more time for my other projects but that's another story.

After pour into a large open brackets what are the Vikings size is there, well stake in the capsize close brackets mugs of tea, battered kettle by the fire myself a minnow open brackets whose goal was gradually got smaller and that he worked its magic. A close brackets my mind caught up to the last few minutes. One can we had died. All Young's items at all tied in had always generate not just because begot and the third but that dragons or cold hearted, merciless skill is open brackets what Vikings right? Close brackets to why he did at the as the simple back, one of them assignment and deadly open brackets though every one seems to label every drag in the most deadly close brackets dragon, just lost interest and turned tail. Were always so on Viking like to not want attack or was it something else. Did expression softened when it's all may know, did he even see the poor girl as she buried as far as possible into the back of my shirt. Could it have known we where just children.


	6. a raging heart hits hogwarts

a Nanoha / HP crossover

Nanoha reflects on her life as she lies with Fate in bed (age ≈ 140) and dies content, ready for the next life.

*note: no way between TSAB world's and HP world/s*

Lucy Nanoha Potter former just after her twin brother Harry James Potter tugainst and Lily Evans-Potter (clearly refuse to lose her last name that Dumbles and ministry manipulated documents after their death to 'preserve' the PureBlood name) Nanoha remembers her past life. [July 31st 1981]

Diana? Fate Lovegood born with her twin sister Luna Selene Lovegood to Xenophilius and Selene Lovegood. Fate remembers her past life and manages to briefly contact Nanoha (who's overjoyed).Xeno and Celine suspect Fate to be an old soul but don't treat or any different or tell anyone (neither trust the ministry (forcing competence save evil i.e. Unspeakables)) or Dumbledore (who despite his power and positions doesn't help others (i.e. Hogwarts rivalry, PureBlood laws)) both would take fate an experiment on her discover and/or destroys her secrets.

Nanoha, Harry, Fate and Luna more powerful then Dumbles or Riddle

Nanoha and fate talk occasionally due to small magic cores. They teach their twin the light ball exercise. Dumbledore does not know due to the Potters isolation. Parents are impressed at the display of control their children show. Lily suggests to James to create black box storage bracelets for Lucy and Harry to hold mementoes/money, prized possessions (i.e. Family invisibility cloak), their old school possessions, diaries and other items of use. James and Sirius (the only person who knows the twins abilities outside the parents) craft or bracelets and enchantment with Lily the teaches Lucy and Harry how to use them (magic children very mature (sometimes)) James and serious sneak into a prank Manual one really hides copies of the research.

*Magic colours, Nanoha-pink, Harry-red, fate-yellow, Luna-blue, Fred/George-orange (two shades), Neville-green (plant), Hermione-dark blue

Halloween arrives, Voldemort killed Lily and James Potter. Nanoha somehow manages to summon raging heart, the dimensional tremor destroys the Voldemort's body (thinks Harry stop the killing curse). Raging heart uses both Nanoha so and Harry's magic to shield them from the tremor as it destroys the Room.

Dumbledore arrives pleased that his plan worked (set Riddle against those troublesome Evans-Potter (just Potter in his mind)) disappointed at the lack of physical marks the pleased that the residue left by Lily's blood protection. Ignores the loo seat the unimportant. Doesn't use Legilimency (what would a child know?) Can't accessible Potter vaults (as Sirius is their Guardian he can't gain access, even if he is incarcerated) plans to marry Harry into a family loyalty him and have them 'donate' it to him. Force the highlight is Hagrid and Sirius arrive. Compels Sirius to leave twins RT Hon Peter. Makes Hagrid forget the oath he swears to Sirius. Nanoha sees this and doesn't trust him.

The Lovegood's observe a day of mourning for the Potters while the rest of the wizarding world celebrates.

The first chapter of PS that includes Lucy (boat Dumbledore tries to steer support towards Harry)

Life for Harry and Lucy (who goes by Nanoha to her friends) better than book (share the smallest bedroom, Dudley less overweight and better managed thanks to Nanoha's method of befriending)

Age 3, Nanoha manages to teleported her and Harry to the Rookery (thankfully the Dursleys were out for the date leaving the twins unsupervised and the Lovegood's mother was out shopping while their father was engrossed writing the story.) Luna and Harry introduced (act shy) the

Age 4, Fate and Nanoha finally managed to summon Bardish though both had collapsed exhausted from the efforts. Harry and just manages to teleported both himself and Nanoha home. Lovegood parents' notice Fate's exhaustion an interrogate there daughters. Harry and Nanoha are introduced (classic Xeno reaction) the and Nanoha and fake tell them everything. (confirms the Lovegood's suspicions on Dumbledore) the Lovegood parents accept Nanoha and Fate's relationship. Selene helps Fate with designs for Harry and Luna is intelligent devices and octane parts for them (Xeno learns that Yuno's search spells and Selene learns barriers and research is the difference between the old magic's style and Mid-Childen). Both are shocked that they can block the unforgivable.

Lovegoods set up a correspondence route with Sirius via Andromeda Tonks (who inspects prisoners monthly and who knows Sirius is Padfoot as well as innocent but can't do anything)

Age 6,Fate creates ID for Harry and Luna with Selene help. Harry similar to Nanoha's (artillery class). Luna similar to Fate's (mid to close range class). Harry and Nanoha come round regularly.

Xeno finds a few of his creatures that only publishes the view that he can explain how we found without Mid-childen spells(it can't prove crumple horn snortcats but manages to catch and trained some for pets). Selene uses her knowledge to make breakthroughs in how magic works. (but after keep most of her findings to her family.) Both Lovegood parents are careful not to advertise their newfound knowledge and only released what they must to make needs end/can't hide (i.e. Why they went there on holiday.)

Nanoha (and Harry) present Selene with Lily's research notes. Selene amazed at not only Lily's findings (of all of the proving and redefining many magical theories that have baffled wizards four millennia) but completely by shattering several common beliefs (i.e. Conjuring food, 'pure' blood, magic in pairs electricity) but also at her scientific and deductive method. When Fate displaying is the same reasoning Selene inquires an upon learning their non the magical techniques accompanies the kids to a library and looks at the basic science workings of up to attending night school by the time they enter whole quartz.

Dursley's of the give a few chores (small ones) to Harry, Lucy and Dudley. (cooking-Nanoha and Harry (with help) and gardening-Dudley, at age 9.)

Age 7, thanks to the light ball exercise and ID's none of the four children suffer gates of accidental magic so no punishment from the Dursleys (though they suspect them to do some outside the house, they don't care so long as there is no evidence (thanks to area barriers))

Age 7 ½, Selene and Xeno receive IDs of their own (anniversary presents)

Age eight visit Florida for fortnight with Lovegoods (Dursleys approved and take a holiday in Majorca are in same time.) Children (and Xeno) stare out a plane window in awe (took a plane is magical was disapproved of America are and the Potter twins we'll be noticed leaving the country). Selene whispers to a husband on how the wings work.

Visit Disney world, Faber ride space mountain (although Luna liked the animals in splash mountain)

Visit space Kennedy centre, watch space shuttle launch. All amazed by the achievements of space travel (Nanoha and Fate by house is done (brute force approach). Luna and Harry by its size. Selene and Xeno by the achievements (ISS, spacewalk, men on the Moon) * note: wizards never went to space*

Luna and Harry wander off and stumble on the the near redundant magic incorporation department managed by the 'disgraced' wizard

*Patroni, Nanoha-Yuno (with gold binding chains, shields and speech), faked-Arf(with gold binding chains, shields and speech), Harry-stag (with gold antlers), Luna- hare (speckled gold). All Patroni-silver with gold speckled silver mist and semi-independent (once going support themselves)*

* Harry and Luna get out familiars, use Mid-childa magic to give them human forms. Hedwig-strict, motherly, caring, protected. Luna's owl (male)-friendly, relaxed, quick temper, slightly idiotic.


	7. harry's common sense

HP uses some common sense

Uncle Vernon stopped with a nasty grin of" there we are. Platform nine, platform 10. Your platform should be somewhere in the middle, but they don't seem to have built it yet."

"Have a good trip." Manic grin are still in place Uncle Vernon left.

Harry watched as the Dusley's drove away laughing. "looks like it's just us hedwig." His owl snuffled as Harry shifted her cage to pick up his trunk.

Harry was glad that he fought to place wheels on his trunk. After having to lug it all the way to Privete drive from the station, after leaving Hagird, he had pillaged Dudley's remaining toys in his Rome and unearthed an axle, red trailer his cousin had broken when he sat on it. Seeing the lack of trolley's there Harry was pleased at his 44. The trunk on its own took up less space than the trolley make a move them from the busy station crowds much easier.

Casting around harry searched for someone else who could be going to Hogwarts.


	8. For pity's sake

the girl consense in Ranma's mind

For pity's sake

Who am I?

A question I have often asked myself and as always he gives me hope, even in his despair. I know him so well, better than anyone, maybe even himself. Every moment he lives, every emotion he feels, I know, and in knowing I grieve. I grieve for his pain. I grieve for his loss. But most of all I grieve for his hope. His thoughtlessness devotion for others without remorse or regret


	9. nabiki is pluto

She was done crying

At anger one immense, had long given away to tears as she wandered the wastelands of her element.

Time

How she hated it. Twice before it had entered her life, Twice she had been left berifted (grieving) and Twice she'd been forced to take up her Duty.

She hated that word to.

The first time he came upon her she was a scientist. Her kingdom before Ranma in the scientific advancement, eclipsed only by mercury. It was to be in their crowning achievement, a window through which an event from any time. period could be observed.

From it they could learn even more about the universe and its surroundings. The prototype, a small hand mirror, had emboldened their spirits allow them to complete the project ahead of schedule. As head research or and the princess, it was her duty to reform the final system checks and switch on the Project Chronos.

To the cheers of many she was handed the key, a tall, elegant staff, and took the vows set forth to prevent misuse of the artefact. Striving for she inserted the staff into the gates and turned.

She awoke.

Tyne burned Pluto's kingdom for existent.

Only in one place to Pluto's achievements remain.

The Silence Glaive

An object so powerful that it tore a hole in existence itself.


	10. journalist harry

The story idea-HP-journalist Harry

HP meet LL on his first visit to DA.

LLLHP about the fictional BWL (these are HP as person, not hero/save your/celebrity. this makes HP happy).

LL tells HP about her theories (i.e. CHS) and happy 'HP does not to dismiss them.

HP tells LL about UFOs. LL asks why people believe that (wizards have no concept of outer space) HP explains about the space landings (on the Moon) and how some people first quarter was a hoax. Always up to the ISS and the exploration to Mars.

LL asks what evidence there is for this. HP says there are pictures and video. (LL fascinated by moving pictures with sound). HP opposite to get some pictures (LL explains how to use owls. HP talks about the difference to non magical post)

HP says goodbye to LL as RH takes HP home.

HP by some space pictures of the rockets, walked on the Moon, satellites, planets and some of miscellaneous (black holes, nebulous, galaxies and a supernova) from the library and also a star gazing magazine (LL asks for some written facts). Hg ecstatic at her first delivery.

LL amazed at pictures and astounded by the magazine (HP explains the large variety and availability of magazines, of freedom of press (MoM restrict what can be published) and privacy rights of the individual

Of all chose her father who was the equally astounded at these findings.


End file.
